


Lending a Hand or More

by Okami01



Series: Kinkmemefills2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blindfolds, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Kink meme fill!Dimitri hears Felix masturbating to him and he decides to help him out
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Kinkmemefills2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Lending a Hand or More

**Author's Note:**

> Basic porn trope but hear me out.   
> Through porn contrivances Dimitri accidentally spies on Felix masturbating (cis or trans ok). Felix has a makeshift blindfold on while he toys with himself so he’s cut off from the world. He’s really frustrated and can’t get off.   
> Felix starts muttering to himself in his angst of not being able to get off, things like “damn it I know you’re bigger than this”, Dimitri can’t help but think about how his size might be more appropriate (but stop it Dimitri you shouldn’t be thinking of this! And you shouldn’t be watching still!) then the muttered lines become more implicational, muttering about how in his fantasy he’s finally feeling someone’s cock in him, until finally he curses at his wrists inability to keep a hard pace and how he just can’t fuck himself “like the boar would” and that’s when Dimitri decides he can’t just watch his old friend fail to get off, and if he can interpret that as consent, then he should give Felix the real thing.

There was only a thin wall that divided Dimitri and Felix's dorm rooms. It made Dimitri wary, cautious. Desperately trying to keep his nightmares to himself. As he really should.  
It worked usually and Dimitri didn't sleep much anyway. Felix was usually silent. Thankfully, he didn't suffer from nightmares as Dimitri did.

It was painfully hot outside and inside. Felix and Dimitri's seats were close to each other in the lecture hall. Felix didn't move his seat out of what seemed like stubbornness. Dimitri was happy about it either way. 

They sparred in the training grounds, which wasn't out of the ordinary either. And yet, it was different.

When Dimitri retired for the evening, he heard sounds. Stifled moans and grunts. He sat there in his bed, unable to sleep himself. Worried. Was Felix having a nightmare? Should Dimitri check on him? Felix would hate that.  
Still, he wandered to their shared wall and listened intently. Which was absolutely shameful of him. Dimitri reasoned with himself that he only needed to check and make sure Felix wasn't in pain. If it was really bad, he'd get Professor Maunilla to help or something. Maybe Sylvain? Someone that Felix wouldn't be angry to see. 

It was a soft sound and the more Dimitri listened, the more he realized that Felix wasn't in pain. 

" Ahh…" Felix moaned. " That's good."

It was good. A Relief. Dimitri should really stop listening. Whatever Felix was doing, it must be fine. 

Felix was saying something. Low and quiet in the night. " It's not enough… I need... more." 

Dimitri holds in a frustrated sigh. What is it that Felix needs? He wonders desperately. 

It must be a dream. Yet perhaps not a completely pleasant one. Felix whines.  
Then he starts to talk. Saying hushed words that Dimitri hopes are only to himself in his dreams.

" Dimitri… ngh… B-Boar... Your cock. Ahh. Fill me with your cum."

Oh. Dimitri flushes. Felix is masturbating to him? He feels his cock swell. The thought of Felix doing something so scandalous with him in mind is almost too much to bear. 

Felix doesn't sound as if he's in pain, yet he must be unsatisfied. Grumbling to himself about how he can't seem to quite get there. 

Dimitri thinks to himself that perhaps he can be of help after all. Though it makes him feel conflicted. Felix wants him to be rough. As he sometimes does when they're sparring.  
This situation is a little like that, or at least that's what Dimitri tells himself. 

He runs towards his door. Thoughts of Felix disheveled and in need of his services make Dimitri feel light-headed. 

The sight that he sees almost makes him faint. Felix, shirtless, blindfolded, with his back pressed up against the wall on his side, stroking his cock with one hand and pumping his fingers in the other. 

" You'd...ah you'd be rougher… wouldn't you, boar? Pound me into the wall. Like the animal you are…"

Dimitri would think that he was speaking directly to him if it weren't for the blindfold. The door isn't supposed to be open like this. Dimitri isn't supposed to be so aroused. He thinks that if Felix wanted him to, he’d have sex with him however he wanted.

Still, he thinks briefly, that he should turn around. Perhaps take himself in hand and thank the goddess that he got to see Felix this way

Felix continues to moan. He mewls and bites his lip. He sobs.  
" If you were here…. things… things would be different."

Gods, he sounds so sad.

Dimitri knocks at the door, perhaps too loudly. Should he bother knocking? Will Felix answer? Barging in seems rude. Felix doesn't stir. Not at first. 

There's a gasp. A myriad of curses and the movement of clothing. Still. He doesn't hear Felix move closer. 

Dimitri's voice comes out unevenly and breathless for some reason "Felix," Dimitri whispers. " It's me… Apologies. I thought I could help you."

The words of truly foolish and yet, he's already spoken them. Even still, Dimitri means every word. Not just because he would very much like to have sex with Felix as rough and hard as he wants it. No, he just wants to help his friend. 

Felix moves towards the door. Rips off his blindfold. Graceful somehow, even in the throes of what seems to be passion. . Felix stands there scowling. His look only softened by his blush, lack of a shirt, an almost glassy look in his eye. What had just occurred seconds ago 

" What? Why are you here, boar?" He sounds angry, but not as angry as he usually does. Like he's out of breath. 

" I… I thought I could help you… I do not like the thought of you… like this because of me…"

Dimitri knows that it must be incredibly rude of him. Yet he can't help but stare at Felix's body for a moment. His shirt completely off to reveal pale skin and hard muscles. Whatever training regimen he keeps up is working wonders. His blush creeps down past his neck. The blindfold hangs there awkwardly His pants hang loosely at his hips. And there, in the center of it all is what looks like a painfully hard erection. 

"Then get the thought out of your mind," Felix snaps. " Leave."

Dimitri steps forward, Instinctively. Involuntarily. " It's nothing to be embarrassed about… You shouldn't be. I've… had those thoughts about you as well. It's ok to-"  
Felix grabs hold of Dimitri's collar and pulls him forward. Dimitri goes with him, startled. Making a noise. Until they are both halfway in Felix's room. Felix closes the door in a way that is quiet and still somehow angry. Dimitri's head spins as he realizes that Felix's hand is wet from his own pre-cum. 

" Don't say nonsense outside of my door in the middle of the night. Or anywhere for that matter. K-keep your delusions to yourself.” 

" I'm so sorry. And I must apologize for interrupting you. I just… I- If you want my cock then you can have it."

" Shut… shut up…'  
" I don't… we don't need to talk."  
Dimitri can’t help but touch his shoulder.  
Felix sighs and then says, "Fine."  
" Fine?" 

" Yes, boar. Fine. Do you need to get your ears checked?"

If that were true then Dimitri wouldn't have been able to hear Felix in the first place. He doesn't say that. Though at a certain point Felix was hardly quiet. 

" I… do not wish to pressure you." He pushes forward against Felix. Barely able to control himself anymore. 

“You’re hovering over me with that stupid look in your eyes. With that stupid thing in your pants. If you’re going to do something then do it and be on your way.”

“I- Felix we could-” He places his other hand on Felix’s shoulder and Felix shutters. He looks in the other direction.  
" Shut up and take off your pants." 

Dimitri doesn't need to be told twice. He doesn't even need to be told once really. Something in him snaps fully. He lunges forward and kisses Felix. Felix gasps and it turns into a moan. Dimitri eats it up. But it isn't what he's supposed to be doing. 

He reaches downward to Felix's cock. Touches and kisses him wherever he can. Pushes him backwards up against the wall. Felix glares at him, still blushing and now sort of looking to the side.  
He pants and grinds into Dimitri's hand. “Oh,” Dimitri says dumbly.  
" Fuck me boar," he growls. “I- Don’t you dare stop now.” Felix pleads. Sobs somehow all at once. Dimitri doesn't think he's heard Felix make any sound that might be interpreted as weakness in years. 

He wants to keep touching Felix. To never let him go. But Felix wanted his cock and Dimitri was going to give it to him. 

Dimitri growls and lifts Felix up. Grips his hands into his sides. Lines his cock up with Felix's wet hole. He's probably going too fast. He can't help himself. Felix had said to fuck him and that's what Dimitri is going to do.

It feels wonderful. Which is beyond the point. Not anything that matters. He just needs to make Felix feel good. It's the least he can do. Most of his rational thought is devoted to not breaking him. Accidently activating his crest. 

He plunges his cock inside all the way. Felix moans again. Claws at Dimitri's back. His toned muscular legs wrapping around Dimitri.

He should probably stop. This really isn't appropriate. He can't now. Moaning and grunting himself. Thrusting and pounding into the warmth.  
Their moans, grunts, hard slaps against each other fill the room louder than any of Felix's moans or Dimitri's pleas. 

Felix goes limp after a while. Humming in what Dimitri vaguely hopes is satisfaction. Felix cums on Dimitri's lower abdomen. His cock that Dimitri didn't pay enough attention too finding relief finally.  
" Don't stop," Felix moans when Dimitri wonders if he should slow down. Felix twitches, his breath goes erratic. He's nearly shouting now.  
Dimitri feels something warm in his stomach. More so than anything else. " Ngh… Felix, I'm ahh about to-" he doesn't know how he's kept himself from cumming for this long. 

" I… don't care," Felix interrupts. Practically growls in Dimitri's ear. " Inside," he demands.

Felix speaking to him, moaning these things in his ear is all it takes. A few erratic thrusts later, Dimitri cums. Shuddering and still thrusting into Felix. 

His legs nearly buckle under him. He unsheathes himself sloppily from Felix before collapsing on the floor, whimpering at the sudden loss of warmth.  
Felix grunts in both irritation and pleasure.  
He has his arms down Dimitri's back. His head nestled down in the crook of his neck. His hair wild and undone. Eyes closed and breathing shallow. 

Dimitri has marks on his neck. Felix has marks on his waist.  
" G-good." Felix slurs. " Your cock is better than my fingers."

"Ahh... I'm glad to have been able to bring you some pleasure," Dimitri mutters. Kissing the side of Felix's neck and running his hand up and down his back. 

" Mmm… Shut up," Felix says but he doesn't move away. Not that Dimitri thinks he has the strength anyway. At least not right now.  
He wants to snuggle Felix. To tell him how much he loves him. That he would gladly service Felix any time he wished for it. 

Felix falls asleep. 

In the morning, Dimitri only hopes he'll be brave enough to talk to him. That perhaps Felix will want to do this again. Dimitri would be glad to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
